Eli and Julia: Secret Lovers
by Ilovedegrassiforever
Summary: Summary: Julia likes Eli Goldsworthy, but he is dating Clare Edwards. Clare is Julia's best friend. What happens when Julia starts to showing her feelings more to Eli? READ to find out
1. The Love Birds

**A/N hey so this is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. I think sometimes Clare and Eli are OOC. Obviously Julia is OOC because she is dead in the show. Also in my story, she wears colors but according to the show in the picture she seems to wear dark clothing. I'm also pretty sure Julia doesn't have blue eyes.**

Summary: Julia likes Eli Goldsworthy, but he is dating Clare Edwards. Clare is Julia's best friend. What happens when Julia starts to showing her feelings more to Eli? READ to find out

Chapter 1: The LOVE BIRDS

Julia's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

WHAT THE HECK? I thought.

Oh it was my alarm, crap it was already 6am? I quickly turned my alarm off. It was time to get ready to go to school. I went into my bathroom turning the shower on. After that I used my straighter to straighten my hair. My hair was getting long. I put on my blue shirt that had flowers all over it, my jeggings, and grey flats. Sigh another day at Degrassi, wonder what drama is going to happen today. I went downstairs to have cereal and orange juice. I quickly ate and drank, and looked outside. To my surprise I saw Clare and Eli out there waiting for me.

"Oh hi." I said quietly.

"Hey." Clare and Eli said at the time same.

"What are you two doing here so early? School doesn't start for another 30 minutes."

"We decided we were going to go to Degrassi early so we all could talk." Eli said.

"Oh okay."

We walked over to Mortey. Clare sat in the passenger side; while lonely me sat in the back. Sigh.

We got to Degrassi early only spotting a few buses and cars. Clare and Eli start to hold hands. SIGH! I wish Eli knew how I felt! I'm secretly in love with Eli. I mean how could someone NOT like Eli? Oh his green eyes are amazing, his so nice, funny, smart-

"JULIA!" Huh what? Oh it was Eli. I must have been daydreaming… again.

"Yes Eli?" I smiled while saying this.

"What were you daydreaming about, your boyfriend?" He smirks

"HAHA VERY FUNNY Eli! For your information, I do not have a boyfriend."

"Surprised you don't have one.."

This is going to be a good week, I thought to myself while smiling.

Eli's POV

CRAP! Why did I say that to Julia! Now she probably knows I like her. Yes, I do like Julia. I mean how could I not? She's funny, smart, beautiful and nice. Her blues are beautiful. Julia was amazing. I just never got the chance with her, I screwed up

_. It was a few months before I met Clare. Julia lived around the corner from me and decided to show me around town figuring I was new to this town. We talked, laughed, and exchanged numbers. I asked her if she wanted to come over to my house, one day and she said yes. We watched a movie, and well she looked at me. She leaned in for a kiss, but I rejected her. I didn't text or call her after that. I then met Clare the first week of school, and fell in love with her. I became friends with Julia figuring she wouldn't kiss me anymore because she knew I was dating Clare. Clare and her became best friends instantly._

Sigh, I wish I gave Julia that chance. Why am I such a jerk?

"ELI! We have to get to Mrs. Dawes class or we will be late!" Wow those 30 minutes flew by fast. We only had 5 minutes left to get to class..

"Okay. Bye Julia!" I said

"See you around."

**A/N**

**so what do you think? Please review! Thanks! If I get aleast 2 reviews ill post the other chapter before midnight!**


	2. The Dot

Chapter 2: The Dot

Julia's POV

I met up with Eli and Clare after school.

"Hey day dreamer." Eli says while smirking

"Stoppp." I say.

"Haha I'm just joking you know."

"Yes Eli I know..." I sigh.

It made me mad that he can flirt with me but still have Clare as his girlfriend. When will boys learn? Clare then shows up with happy face, and she quickly kisses Eli on lips, and Eli smiles.

"So where should we go?" Clare asked

" The Dot I am straving!" Eli repiles.

"Of course you are." Clare says while laughing. We get into Morty and of course I'm in the back all by myself... again.

Eli's POV.

Crap. I did it again with the smirking and flirting with Julia again. Why am I so stupid? I LOVE CLARE, NOT JULIA. I have to remember this all the time. Could I be in love with Julia? NO NO NO. I can't, I'm not.

"ELI!" WHAT THE HECK WITH ALL THIS SCREAMING! Oh it was Clare, I have to stop day dreaming.

"What you daydreaming about there boyfriend? Clare asked me while smiling.

"Ah well you know.." Julia looked at me as I was saying this as she was hoping for an answer. "Us." I quickly said.

"I love you." Clare says.

"I love you too Clare." I quickly look at Julia's face, she looks upset. She then looks at her phone.

"Uh.. I have to go.. something came up."

"Oh is everything okay?" Clare asked

"Yeah...: Julia repiles

"Okay! Bye text me!" Clare and I said at the same time, we all laugh. Well just me and Clare. Julia didn't even say bye.

Julia's POV

Truth is nothing had come up, I just needed to get away from those love birds. I ran out of the dot, and ran home in the freezing cold crying my eyes out. I wonder what Eli was really day dreaming about. It could be anything by the look on his face it wasn't about Clare and him. I knew Eli and Clare's love was going to last forever.

As I walked in my house my mom said "hi" and I told her a quick "hi" back. I quickly ran up to my room with my eyes still wet. I wasn't going to text them like I said I would. I went on Facespalsh. Then I got an instant message. It was from Eli.

_eli-gold49_

_So is everything okay?_

_julia-m57_

_no._

_eli-gold49_

_what happen?_

_julia-m57_

_Nothing, bye._

_julia-m57 is offline_

I didn't feel like dealing with Eli tonight, he wasn't worth it.

**A/N so sorry that the first two chapters are so short, if I get 5 more reviews i'll make the next chapter way longer! Thanks and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, so im sorry that I haven't been able to update the story. I will this Friday! **

**I will be busy for a few days, but please leave ideas and reviews:D**

**Thanks!**

**ilovdegrassiforever**


	4. The Hang out

**A/N hey all! well I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update! I have been very busy! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Hangout **

**Julia's pov **

It was another day a degrassi. Oh how I hate degrassi so much. Eventhought we didn't have the worst rules ever, I just I hate it there isso much drama. It turns out that KC's girlfriend Jenna is pregnant ,and KC is Clare's ex boyfriend . Of course there is tons of drama about. Oh and Anya had a miscarriage? Ah, well that is Degrassi for . I logged off on Eli last night because he wasn't worth it and Iknew he didn't like me because he was dating Clare. Sometimes I wonder if he wanted to kiss me that night.I sat here in my bed thinking about all this until I looked at my clock 6:50, it read. I was going to be late if I didn't hurry up!

Quickly I went into the shower, put on black jeggings, a purple shirt with flowers on it, and black flats. I quickly brushed my teeth, and put on my makeup. My hair was still soaking so I straightened it quickly but it was damp, and I only had 5 minutes ! No time for breakfast! Ugh, this is going to be a bad day ..

Once I got to degrassi I saw Eli and went the opposite direction but he saw me just in time.

"JULIA wait up!" he screamed while running

"What do you want ?"

"Why did you sign off me like that last night, is something up?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I just walked away after that.

School went by fast that day. I was glad it was, Classes were so boring today. Usually they are exciting for me, and people knew I was not in a good mood today. Everyone could tell classes were not exciting for me today. I often got labled as the nerd because I was so interested into school.I guess because I woke up in a crabby mood today everyone and everything was boring.

RING RING!

Finally the bell rang for lunch I could finally see Adam, Clare, and Eli. Even thought I was mad at Eli.

I met Adam at his locker.

"Hey Adam, ready for lunch?"

"Yeah hold on, by the way why are you so pissed at Eli?"

"How do you know I was?"

"Eli told me"

"Oh of course he did, well I don't know, I just am.."

Adam didn't know that I almost kissed Eli way before school started. How could he have feelings for Clare? When I knew secretly he wanted to kiss me, but just rejected me because he was too scared.

"okay well I wish you tell me. But nevermind let's get to lunch!"

**Eli's POV**

I'm pretty sure Julia was still pissed at me but I still haven't figured out why. It was lunch time, Clare and I were going to met Julia and Adam at lunch. We all haven't had the chance to met with all and talk. Clare and I got our food and sat down at the table waiting for Julia and Adam. Then they came in laughing. Julia looked happy for once today. Oh Adam, he can cheer anyone up.

"Hey." Adam and Julia said at the same time

"Hey." Clare said

"Hi" I said

"Adam and I are going to get our lunch so we will be back soon."

"Okay" Clare and I said

**Julia's POV**

Adam is such a great friend, he made all this jokes and for once today I felt happy. We were getting our lunch and met up back with Clare and Eli.

"So how is that English class your taking Clare?"I asked

"Pretty good, Mrs. Dawes is an interesting teacher."

"Well that's good."

"What about you? Your taking a 12th grade English class while your in

11th."

"It's harder but it's good. Mrs. Clarke is a interesting teacher too"

"good!" Clare said

That's what we all shared in common, we all loved to write. Adam and Clare were in Mrs. Dawes 11th grade advanced English class,even thought they are in 10 grade. Eli is in the same class as them and gets good to Eli I'm a better writer them him that's how I got into the 12th grade English class. I told him he should be in it too. I shouldn't stay mad at Eli. He is my friend even after what all were done lunch and threw our lunch in the trash. We all stayed and chatted some more until the bell rang.

**Eli's POV**

At the end of the Julia seemed to not be pissed at me anymore. So it

was time to ask her. At the end of the day I met her at my car "Hey Julia I have a question for you."

"okay."

"Want to hang this Saturday? Just you and me?"

"Su...re!"

"Okay well see you at my place at 1 on Saturday!"

"okay bye Eli see you Saturday!"

**A/N OH snap! so what do you think they will do? Thanks for reading, please review! ~ilovedegrassiforever**


	5. Hanging out

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took awhile to write because I got writer's block during the end of this. **

**Chapter 4: Hanging out **

**Julia's Pov**

It was almost Saturday; I was so happy that Eli asked me to hang out with him! It's been a long time since him and I hung out alone. It was usually Adam, Clare, Him and I all together. It was a typical Friday at Degrassi, even thought there was actually no drama for once! This weekend was going to be awesome!

**Eli's Pov**

I'm glad Julia said yes, it's been awhile since her and I have hung out alone. I just hope Clare doesn't freak out. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, but if I didn't tell her she be hurt even more. I decided I would tell Clare. Slowly I approach Clare at her locker.

"Hey Clare." I kissed her after I said this

"Hey Eli." She smiled

"umm, I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"I'm hanging with Julia this weekend as friends, we haven't hung out for a long time and I was wondering if that's okay?"

"Of course Eli! We all need to see our friends even if there the opposite gender sometimes. Just don't do anything that would make me upset."

"Thank you so much Clare! I Love you."

"I Love you too!"

I'm surprised Clare said this, I thought maybe she be pissed. Well you have to always ask or you will never know.

The day ended up going pretty fast, and there was no drama… for once. I texted Julia after school to remind her about tomorrow

**Eli- Hey Julia! Remember we are hanging out tomorrow at my place at 1! Can't wait!**

**Julia- Thanks for reminding me! See you tomorrow at 1! **

**Julia's POV**

Well Eli seemed excited about hanging out with me, that's a shocker. I wonder what Clare said about us hanging out. I hope she didn't freak out or anything. I went home and I got my homework done, ate dinner, listened to music, then went to bed.

Today was the day, the day I got to hang out with Eli finally! I woke up at 10am to get ready. I got a shower, straightened my hair. For my outfit I choose a blue sparkly top, with ripped skinny jeans, some grey flats and an blue flower to put into my hair. Then I went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast I went to brush my teeth and put my makeup on. I looked in the mirror, PERFECT! I thought, and my eyes stood out figuring I was wearing blue and my eyes are blue. I grabbed my purse and told my mom I was leaving to go to Eli's.

As I got there, I got nervous. I mean I haven't hung out with him forever and the last time I did I almost kissed him. I don't even know what will happen now. I slowly walk up to his steps and ring the doorbell and he answers. He dressed in a red shirt, black skinny jeans, and black socks. He looked amazing in red.

"Hey." He said

"Hi." I said back. He looked nervous as well.

He asks me to come in and I do. He asks me what I want to do, but I have no clue. We eventually decide to watch movies. We sit on the couch next to each other and watch "Twilight" even thought Eli doesn't really like Twilight that much. Suddenly it started to rain, even thought I probably wont leave Eli's until later I still wondered how I will get home.

"Oh no. How am I going to get back home?"

"I'll drive you."

"Thanks, even if it's not raining anymore?"

"Yup."

Wow Eli was being extremely nice today!

We ended up not watching the rest of twilight and just talked the whole time. We caught up different things, like school, family. We talked about our favorite things. We also ended up playing truth or dare. Yuck, I had to lick the floor. By the time Eli and I got into the car it was 11pm, thank goodness I had a curfew of midnight. Eli looked into my eyes when we got into the car.

"You know, you have pretty eyes."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Your welcome.

Slowly I leaned in to playfully pinch him into the side. Then suddenly Eli pulled my chin up and kissed me, on the lips. I was shocked, he had a girlfriend. Why would he kiss another girl? The ride home was silent. .

**A/N WOW SHOCKING! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, as you can see I haven't update this story for a long time. unfortunately, i will not be continuing this story, due to the lack of time I put into to it. But I do promise that I will write a new story soon! Thanks for listening!


End file.
